Usuario:Carnalizer Brightness Oder-1122
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/4/4e/Fail.PNG Sho soy Carna y que no seas bienvenido a mi perfil (???) Si quieres escucha esto meintras estas en mi perfil 200px Hola Usuario/a A̶n̶o̶n̶i̶m̶o̶,̶r̶e̶g̶i̶s̶t̶r̶a̶d̶o̶,̶q̶u̶i̶e̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶l̶d̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶e̶a̶s̶ Soy t̶u̶ ̶j̶e̶f̶a̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶e̶r̶i̶o̶r̶ ̶y̶ ̶m̶a̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶k̶a̶ ̶ Reversora,hasta que mi ausencia termine otro esta tomandoh mi puestoh Si tienes una duda no dudes en c̶o̶n̶v̶e̶r̶t̶i̶r̶t̶e̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶m̶i̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶l̶a̶v̶o̶ ̶y̶ ̶i̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶b̶a̶j̶a̶r̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶a̶s̶ preguntar en mi muro Bailo reggeton O̶c̶n̶o̶ Si te agrado,no dudes en agregarme a tu lista de J̶e̶f̶e̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶e̶r̶i̶o̶r̶e̶s̶ ̶ lista de amigos :v No me pueden llamar intolerante porque estuve todo el MALDITO 2015 aguantando pendejadas. Gracias por su atencion~ Sobre mi Hi,bueno,so una chica en la vida real bastante fria,pero cuando me conoces puedo ser un angel,tambien en el chat soy buena y compresiva y siempre ando con el "lel" xD Aveces puedo comportarme como niña pequeña (solo un poquito infantil,pero no como una niña de 5 cuando no le dan galletas http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/hsf/es/images/5/55/Idea.jpg ) Tambien puedo comportame muy cabrona. No me considero gamer,pero me gustna varios juegos,TLOZ,Shantae,TBoI,Mad Father,Creepypastaland,Touhou,The Gray Garden,Spooky House of Jumpscares,etc.. Tambien me gusta la musica,me encanta el dubstep,tambien el nightcore y el nightsep,el rock,metal y rap. Cosas que NUNCA debes hacer si estoy en el chat ,y otras cosas. Hola usuario/a :v. Pero weno,este es mi perfil,y aqui hay unas reglas. #Si quieres atencion,solo ve a mi muro y escribe un mensaje,el que sea,o ve al chat,ve si estoy y di las palabras magicas,por fa :D ... Chen Intesefies #No quiero que hagan pendejadas relacionadas con el yuri o otros cuando sea algo serio. #Si eres un fanboy/fangirl de una serie/anime/juego,en especial Undertale,te recomiendo que salgas de mi existencia. #Si eres alguien seguidor de la grasa (Los seguidores de la grasa en Facebook) te recomiendo que tambien salgas de mi existencia. #Si insulto a lo pendejo,es pura joda. #Diviertete esclavo/a imferioh. Una wea random (terremoto de chile plis...) Las weas de muebles se caen de la wea,ademas de que casi me desmallo,se corto la luz por unos 4 infinitas horas,un estupido terremotode 8.4 grados y mas de 34 replicas,osea,NO MAMEN *se pega un tiro* Mi historia Sho solo era una chica de 15 años cuand me registre en wikia,en ese tiempo solo contribuia en Dragon Ball Wikia,lugo de pasar inactiva 6 meses,llegue a Sonic wikia,donde conoci a personas muy especiales n.n,luego de un tiempo,llegue aca,no tenia muchos Fcs pero hacia muchos,luego cree Zombie Random Apocalipsis, cosa que cambiaria mi vida.luego de mucho tiempo,inicie A Weird World,a mediados de julio,fue uno de los primeros exitos. Luego,diseñe a Makisha the Wolf,mi fc mas exitosa,a muchos le gusto,espero que algun dia este en articulos destacados y que sea tan famosa como Fcs famosos de aqui y ue muchos conceran,obviamente. En los finales de Julio,paso un pequeño problema personal,mis padres me habian visto en el chat,pero le si no fuera por este tipo,no hubiese podido conectarme al chat nunca jamas,se lo agradesco de corazon nwn. Luego paso la misma wea 3 veces,pero por suerte me dejaron la internet n_n,luego de un tiempo,me uni a Biooniline. Luego de un tiempo,empeze un romance con Yukki,persona que aprecio mucho n.n. Luego de unos meses,Morde le habia dado el puesto de burocrata a Yose,cosa que duro dos semasnas,aunque a muchos no le gusto a Yose como burocrata.. Una de mis ambiciones era ser reversora,cosa que consegui,aunque me pelee un poco con Darkest,que tambien era candidato para ser reversor,pero por suerte arreglamos el problema nwn. Despues habia fundado Haina Company,por lo que deje Biooniline,luego de eso muchas cosas pasaron:Nuevas empresas,una revolucion,Fer se volvio admin y Yose perdio el cargo, toda esa semana se sintió "Daugther Of Evil" (una canción de vocaloid). Luego, Yose, o mejor dicho.. OS empezo desde cero, algo que me dejo impactada (Cy,muy impaktada http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/alltails/images/thumb/1/19/Flu.jpg/100px-Flu.jpg) Y ahora,se preguntaran "¿Si eres reversora,porque se ve que eres mod del chat?" Pos,es una largaaaaaaaaaaaaaa historiah xD. Todo empieza un dia en SF,Fer en vez de enviarme un MP...me hizo Mod.. ;<;... Y,weno,luego,exactamente,dos meses,vino Megu a wikia ; Jessica aire Acondicionado (?) La loquisha ;>; Sark (???) Me cae bien ;>; y el creador de Spakisha a_e (La fusin de Makisha y Spark,aljun dia la/o dibujare..) Mario Uno de mis amigos mas recientes xD El Snivy El Snivy e-a y el weon de Pakimon :v La persona que me gusta matar (buenpost) (???) Este tio es un gran amigo xD El loco de las nekos plis El loco de las nekos,el burocrata de SW y algo nuevo en SF .w. Nicole -Inertedescripcioninteligenteporquenotengonaddaenmente.- Megu Subnormal Mi amiga,vecina,hermana del alma y todas esas weas El weon que le robo las bases (?) Pues nah Userboxes La wea que quise poner hace mucho (hace mucho tiempo que yo vivo preguntandome.. (?) Mis Fcs :v 'A Weird World' Kimana the Hedgehog (la que mas me costo ;>;) Teddy the Hedgehog Elias the cat Carnalizer the hedgecatwolf (representante mia) Maria the seedrian (La primera seedrian de SF c:) Alicia the bear (mi primer Fc creada) Nicole the angel Isaac the echidna Zoe the echidna Natalia the Raccoon Coco the Lynx Ella the Mongoose Candy the fox Kati the Deer-Doll Makisha the Wolf (la mas exitosa) Yumiko the Butterfly Nicola the Demon Natalina the Demon Natale Kazumi the Armadillo London Morandé Tomohisa the Fox Samy the Cat Insane the Nightmare Phantom the Nightmare Soul the Nightmare Gaku the Fox Wiichus Miichus the Hedgedemon 'A Weird World:The next genesis' Megpoid the Hedgefox Merida the Hedgechidna Heartless the Hedgelynx Kaito the Echidangel Katan the Echidangel Kamii the Hedgewolf Nohaka the Hedgewolf Destinity the Raccoon Takeshi the Fox Spectra the Hedgedemon Bluelite Morandé Kokory the Cat Lyric the Deer-Doll Rivels the Deer-Doll Sira the Seedrian Lynko the Hawk Nacras Manice the Hedgebear Shira Atain Xilandy the Fox Xcel the Butterfly Daril the Mongofox The Riders Shaina the Hedgehog Ryu the Wolf Jeff the Cat Geentic Esmeralds Nami the Cat Thiago the Fox Eider the Hedgehog Teigo the Fox Riere the Hedgehog Mina the Cat Makeisha the Wolf Yukari Spectrum Sheney the Demon Hologram X Cooper the Hedgehog Kiyoshi the Holo-Fox Charlotte the Holo-Cat Azucena the Holo-Wolf Rocky the Failed Hedgehog Yuzuki the Hedgehog Juegos Zombie Random Apocalipsis Random Zombie Apocalipse 2: Dead awakening (con coperacion de Emah) In the Nightmare A Weird World:Mediaval Fight Series A Weird World A Weird World:The next genesis Hologram X A Weird World:Genetic Esmeralds Fcs favoritos de wikia Emily_Drift_the_Cat.jpg||Emily,mi personaje favorito de Panda Hero Archivo:Coco.png|Coco,mi otra Fc femenina favorita Archivo:Rizami_(Segundo_Diseño).png|Rizami mi Fc favorito de Morde (ademas que su paleta de colores es muy cool >w<) Archivo:Rensek_(Diseño_Final).png|Rensek mi Fc favorito de Yukkitero Archivo:Sarah_Blade.png|Sarah Blade,por su gran historia .3. / Archivo:Future Spear.png|Spear,mi Fc favorito de Sark(?) Archivo:Logiciel Vita2.png|Logiciel (me gusta,porque me recuerda a Yuno http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/hsf/es/images/5/55/Idea.jpg Archivo:Makisha.png|Makisha mi Fc mujer favorito y posiblemente la mas exitosa :"v Archivo:Kian.png|Kian plis Archivo:Carna actual.png|Mi representacion Mobiana a-e Archivo:BETA.png|Omega,mi fc de Darkest favorito Archivo:Dimitri !.png|Dimitri,mi fc del Lince favorito Archivo:VaretWeh.jpg|Varet,mi fc de Bel favorito c: (lel,casi escribo vater (eedd)) Metas Ser reversora: Si Tener mas de 1000 ediciones: Si Que mi Fc Makisha sea destacada: No Tener mas de 2000 ediciones: No Premio! :D Regalos c: Archivo:Natalia the raccoon.png|Natalia humana de Emah Archivo:A Weird World Logo for Carna.png|Est regalo me lo hiso Fer,un logo de A Weird World echo por el,realmente lo aprecio mucho Gif cagauis Archivo:Output_dmvwv9_by_haruka_chan_13-d6mbqy8.gif Archivo:Mekaku_city_actors.gif Archivo:XD by pokesonic.gif Archivo:Picgifs-dragon-ball-z-0089173.gif Archivo:GIF Mirai Nikki Redial.gif Musica si quieres oirla :v 200px 200px Ui4TXA9oFmg 200px zfxYLORjWCg</youtube Categoría:Usuario